The present invention relates to computer cable management, and more specifically, to cable management in a computer rack.
Computer systems are sometimes housed in computer racks, in which multiple computer chassis are connected to vertical structural members of a computer rack. Large computer centers typically have tens or hundreds of computer racks, and the computers installed in the racks communicate with each other via cables. Managing the layout of the cables to the respective computer chassis installed in the computer racks is an important consideration. An organized arrangement of cables make it easier for a technician to identify a particular cable at a later time (e.g., to replace the cable). Additionally, an organized arrangement of cables in a computer rack can provide better airflow pathways through the computer rack than a haphazard arrangement of cables.
Computer racks typically extend past a rear side of computer chassis contained therein. The computer rack typically includes interior walls with various holes, slots, tabs, or other attachment features that can be used to secure cables within the computer rack. For example, a technician may secure cables within the computer rack by passing a cable tie or a strap with hook and loop fasteners through holes in an interior wall of the computer chassis, pulling the cables to the cable tie or strap, and tightening the cable tie or strap while holding the cables in place.